


[Podfic] You're Stuck in My Head (Stuck on My Heart, Stuck on My Body)

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tattoos, a softer version of the MCU, assholes who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: "You don't gotta hold my hand," Bucky says after a minute or two. "It's not like it hurts.""Sure it does, asshole," Sam tells him, but he knows it comes out almost fond, and his hand is warm, and Bucky apparently leaves it at that.When the artist goes over the edges of scar tissue, Bucky tightens his grip, and Sam doesn't say anything at all.





	[Podfic] You're Stuck in My Head (Stuck on My Heart, Stuck on My Body)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're stuck in my head (stuck on my heart, stuck on my body)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974143) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



  
Cover art by Akamine_chan  
**Length** : 1:17:00  
**File size** : 61 MB (mp3)  
**Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sejhbllnl326g42/You%27re_Stuck_In_My_Head.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Notcaycepollard for her Blanket Permission statement.
> 
> An extra awesome thanks to Akamine_chan for that eye-popping cover! :*
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://lucifuge5.tumblr.com)


End file.
